battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Enceladus Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20140829195755/@comment-11135771-20140925012128
OOC: Kk. IC: The missiles fired by the squadron of Watchers streaked toward the EAF base. Anti-missile defenses came to life instantly, beams of green light intercepting missiles and detonating them midflight, but they were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of incoming fire. Several missiles impacted the main power generator for the base, and although it was fairly well armored, the generator was unable to withstand the entirety of the barrage. Power failed throughout the base, many of its subsystems not yet having been switched to decentralized generator nodes. Contingencies were hurriedly put into action; all but one of the warp disruptors were deactivated, significantly reducing the strain on the backup generators. The single disruptor left active was on the far side of the base from the Prometheus fleet, too far away to prevent them from warping in closer, but near enough that its field would prevent the enemy ships from warping all the way past the defensive perimeter and into the base itself. This was still insufficient to get all the defenses active again however, and improvisations had to be made. Three Condor-class transports lifted off and flew toward the perimeter, each going into a hover over one of the small backup generators that were struggling to try and keep the turrets online. From the cargo bays of the ships, thick cables were dropped to the ground, one end on the ground and the other anchored inside the ships. Ground crews rushed out to meet them and dragged the ends of the cables over to the generators, wiring them in to feed off of the power generated by the ships' antimatter reactors. Most of the defenses came back up, although there still wasn't enough power to bring the other warp disruptors back online. The MCMs fired by the Prometheus Wardens impacted the EAF battlecarriers, causing heavy damage to two of them and moderate damage to three others. The anti-missile defenses did little against the MCMs, their lasers not powerful enough to burn through the huge missiles in time to stop more than a few of them. Prometheus fighters flew toward the EAF fleet, engaging their aircraft with guns and missiles. The enemy carriers had larger hangars than the EAF's'' Tranquility II''s and Mantis II''s, and the defenders started to take heavy losses. However, the approach of the Prometheus fighters also triggered the smaller turrets on the periphery of the base, which they had to fly directly over in order to engage the EAF planes. Numerous small gun emplacements popped out of their armored compartments, each armed with a set of four pulse lasers. Although designed to destroy the armor of large ships via repeated high-energy pulses, the guns were quite effective against small aircraft as well due to their high rate of fire. Combined with the EAF fighters and the defense guns of the fleet, they picked off enemy aircraft quite efficiently, and the swarm of enemy craft began to thin somewhat. The group of Sentinels opened fire with their particle beams, burning though the armor of the ''Mantis II-class battlecarriers and disabling several of their gun turrets and other weapons. The EAF ships returned fire, MCMs and beam weapons streaking out to meet the enemy vessels. The Blackbird's particle beams concentrated fire, managing to down one of the Prometheus warships in a single shot before beginning their recharge sequence. On board the bridge, scanners picked up unusual activity from the Armageddon at the back of the enemy fleet. The admiral touched her headset, opening a channel to one of the Tranquility II-class carriers. "Ataraxia, please disengage one of your ASF squadrons from the battle and retask them to flank right around the side of the battle. I need them to provide recon on that dreadnought, it's not attacking normally and I want to know what it's doing." A reply came over the channel. "Understood. Retasking squadron delta-two to monitor the Armageddon-class." Six EAF fighters broke off from the engagement, activated their stealth to help hide them from radar, and headed around the right side of the battle.